


If I Lay Here

by Majestic_F_Eagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_F_Eagle/pseuds/Majestic_F_Eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to watch the stars with Armin. Armin insists on working. Jean changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lay Here

Jean laid down on the cool grass and faced the sky. His boyfriend, Armin Arlert, was sprawled across his stomach and reading through some strategy papers Commander Erwin had given him. It was evening and the cadets were given some free time, so Jean and Armin went to their secret spot. The sun was setting and the whole sky was dusted a pretty combination of pinks and oranges. For the first time that day, it was peaceful. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Hey Armin, you should really see this."

"Mm-hmm" the younger boy mumbled without taking his eyes off the papers. Jean smiled and sat up to take the papers out of his hands. Jean loved seeing Armin so focused but he also liked to see his eyes as well.

Once Jean had the papers, Armin reached for them to no avail because Jean's arms were longer than his. "Jean, give them back," Armin whined.

"Nope," Jean said. "Come on Armin, look at this sky. You love nature."

"Well, I guess," Armin replied and looked at where Jean pointed. He quickly turned back and put out his hand expectantly. "It's nice."

"It's nice?" Jean repeated. "That's it, no work until regular Armin comes back."

"'Armin's' still here. Now give it back Jean!" The taller boy wasn't expecting Armin to jump and tackle him to the ground. He made a small noise of surprise and Armin sat back with a big grin once he had the plans back in his hand. Jean sneaked his hand around his boyfriend's waist and pulled Armin onto his chest.

Armin's face immediately flamed and he sputtered, "Jean, what are you doing?" Jean smiled mischievously and placed his hand on Armin's butt. "Jean!" Jean still said nothing and just looked into Armin's big blue eyes. Armin pouted in silence and turned away.

Jean put both his arms around him and asked, "Is it so wrong to want to embrace my beautiful boyfriend?"

Armin was silent before looking back at Jean and placing his forehead on Jean's. "No..." he laughed.

"Cool," Jean responded before pressing his lips to Armin's. The kiss could have lasted for 10 seconds or a full minute, they didn't care. It was only them in their own little world. After they broke it off, both of their faces were red as they caught their breath and then, went in again.

 

Jean never got tired of feeling the blonde's soft lips against him. It was a special moment that only they and they alone shared and would always share. Armin was a special guy, Jean knew that once he saw him the first day of training. He was also very sensitive and that brought out Jean's protectiveness.

He loved Armin very much and would never dare to hurt the first, and definitely the best, boyfriend he ever had.

 

Armin held Jean's face as their lips moved in sync. He never imagined that joining the Survey Corps would lead to meeting the love of his life. He joined to help save humanity from the Titans with his friends, but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

 

The two boys separated a second time and Armin straddled Jean's legs. There was silence between the two boys before they began grinning stupidly at each other and then burst out laughing. Jean fell and Armin rolled off of him onto his back in the grass right next to him, their sudden laugh attack still overtaking them. Then, Jean's laughter died down and grabbed the other boy's hand, holding it lightly but enough. Armin's laughs turned into giggles and then stopped as well.

"Hey Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said earnestly. A small smile formed on Armin's face at hearing those words. He'd heard Jean say it millions of times but he never got tired of hearing it.

"I love you too." He never got tired of say it either. "And Jean?"

"Yeah?" The two boys continued holding hands and staring up at the space above them.

"It really is beautiful."


End file.
